


hellfire, dark fire

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: look how you bring me to sin [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Embedded Video, M/M, Obsession, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: Gideon, an Elder and one of Leo’s most trusted mentors, is the one trying to kill Piper and Leo’s son, Wyatt. Complications arise when Chris Perry arrives from the future to prevent Wyatt from turning evil by taking Leo’s place as the Charmed Ones’ Whitelighter. Gideon finds himself torn between his need to preserve the Greater Good and his growing sexual desire for the ridiculouslyprettyWhitelighter from the future.who is also Wyatt’s younger brother, but Gideon doesn’t know thatTL; DR: The scenario nobody wanted wherein Gideon = Frollo and Chris = Esmeralda





	1. hellfire, dark fire (English)

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be taken seriously in any way. I just got the idea stuck in my head while doing a s6 rewatch and it refused to leave, so I finally just went ahead and made this.  
>  
> 
> Clips: _Charmed, Black Sash_  
>  Program: Sony Vegas Pro 13.0


	2. an ecstasy that bewitches and enchants me (German)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German version. CC English subtitles.
> 
> Aside from some fun with subtitles to make it fit Chris, the translation is my own.


	3. look how you bring me to sin (Dutch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dutch version. CC English subtitles.
> 
> Aside from some of my own fun with subtitles, credit for the translation goes [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k72-GD2IoN0) (with a few minor edits by me here and there to make it better fit into English).


	4. my soul loses all its former strength (Icelandic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icelandic version with CC English subtitles. All fun with subtitles is my own. Credit for the translation goes [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXVaGbSYyFI).


End file.
